


I don't know what I'm doing (solangelo one shots)

by orphan_account



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, M/M, deathoops, firstfic, ignorethefirstchapter, leaverequests, oneshots, secondchapterisbetterthanthefirst, solangelobeingcute, thisissobadlol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:41:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27718330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: So basically just oneshots, this is my first fic, so if you see something wrong please don't be rude about.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic so please be kind also put you're requests in the comments.

Hi guys, so this is my first work and I don't know what to write, so if you could put some requests in the comments, that would be lovely. A little bit about me is that my name is Rose, and I'm genderfluid and pansexual. I'm 13 and my favorite color is purple. This work is Solangelo oneshots. Let me say it one more time. Request stuff you'd like to see Solangelo star in. I'd love it if you guys would also say if there's something wrong or how something could be better. I'd love to hear from you guys!!!!


	2. Prince of the Underworld

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: Angst, death, loss that stuff. This is how the heroes would react to Nico's death. Sorry if this makes you sad. I hope you enjoy it.

Everything was normal. Until it wasn't. Everything was peaceful. Until it wasn't. The world was right again. Until it wasn't. It was unfair. It was the first day of summer. People were happy to see their friends and half-siblings. The camp had a bright and cheerful atmosphere. Until it dimmed with grief and loss. Percy was unpacking. Annabeth had her nose in a book somewhere. Piper was in the Aphrodite cabin. Nico was in the Hades cabin. Will was in the infirmary. Leo was working on his latest project, no one knew what it was yet; Calypso was most likely assisting him. Jason, Frank, Hazel, and Reyna were at Camp Jupiter. Everything was as it should be.

The attack was so sudden. So unexpected. It was just some rouge monsters from the woods. Annabeth spotted them first, calling the others for back up. They thought it would be quick and easy. No one expected a fatality. Percy shouldn't have called to him. Nico shouldn't have turned. Leo should have warned him faster. Annabeth should have been paying more attention. Piper should have fought harder. The others should have been there. Will should have saved him. They all blamed themselves. As soon as Nico fell, Percy surged towards the monster in blind rage. The others rushed Nico to Will. Will tried his best, he did more than that. Deep down he knew Nico was a goner, but he couldn't give up on his Death Boy. He tried everything: ambrosia, nectar, unicorn drought, mortal methods. It wasn't enough. Will finally felt his heartbeat and stopped.

Will fell on his knees and wept. Wept for his lost love. His everything was just gone. The others walked in and joined him in his sobbing. They had lost one of their closest friend, their little brother. It was unfair. It was supposed to be easy to take them down, and they would all celebrate at the campfire. But instead, they mourned. Hearing the news of Nico's death, the Camp Jupiter heroes came to Camp Half-Blood. The funeral was dark, as it should be for the dark boy that they had lost. Will had been in a state of shock for the past few days, but everything came rushing back when he was paying his respects. The boy looked angelic. The wound was covered up. His dark hair fell in a halo around his head. His long eyelashes touched his cheeks. He looked asleep. This made everyone cry more. they wanted to just shake him and say 'Wake up Nico, its time to wake up', but they knew the truth. He was wrapped in black silk with his sword. Then his body went up in flames. Everyone felt a shift. As if they knew that Nico had taken his place beside his father in the underworld. And he did. Nico sat watching his own funeral take place. He wanted to cry. He didn't want to say goodbye. He wasn't ready to leave yet. He wanted to return the 'I love you's and the 'I miss you's. Especially Will's. He didn't want to be apart from his significant annoyance. His sunshine. He didn't want to leave his sister as the lone child of Pluto. He didn't want to leave his pseudo brothers and sisters. His friends, who he had grown close to. But he stayed and took on his responsibilities as the prince of the underworld, looking over his friends. Until they eventually joined him in looking back at the next generation of heroes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is short, I know, but I hope its good. Please leave more requests. This one was requested by That_Val_Tho. I hope you liked it!!!! :3


End file.
